1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling a home appliance and, more particularly, to a method of controlling a steam spray performed during a washing cycle for use in a home appliance, such as a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is a home appliance that is known to wash dishes by spraying high pressure washing water onto surfaces of dishes within a washing chamber.
Various methods have been contemplated to improve the washing efficiency of a dishwasher, including introducing steam to improve the efficiency of removing any food residue adhered to dishes.
In a conventional dishwasher, steam is generated within a washing chamber in a variety ways. For example, steam could be generated in the washing chamber when water supplied to a sump in the washing chamber is heated to a temperature where water evaporates, thereby creating steam within the washing chamber. Alternatively, a separate steam generating device could be mounted outside the washing chamber whereby steam generated within the steam generating device is introduced into the washing chamber via a steam hose.
In the above-described conventional dishwashers, the steam washing function and a main washing process are performed separately. That is, the washing process is stopped while steam is introduced to the washing chamber. Steam is introduced into the washing chamber until a predetermined amount of time elapses and the temperature within the washing chamber reaches a predetermined level, then the steam washing process is finished. Any food residue adhered to the dishes in the washing chamber absorb moisture of the steam, allowing the residue to be more easily removed. Subsequently, high pressure washing water is sprayed through spray nozzles to remove the food residue from the dishes.
In the above described conventional washing method, the overall washing time is prolonged because the steam washing function and the main washing process must be performed separately. Moreover, the process of generating steam does not begin until the main washing process is stopped. That is, steam does not immediately begin to be introduced into the washing chamber upon initiation of the steam washing function, rather the water must first reach the appropriate temperature to produce the steam and then the steam is introduced into the washing chamber.
Furthermore, during the steam washing process of the conventional dishwasher, an initial, predetermined amount of water is supplied to generate steam at the outset of the steam washing process. If this initial amount of water is fully consumed before the predetermined time has elapsed and the predetermined temperature level has been reached, more water must be supplied and heated to the appropriate temperature to produce the steam. Thus, steam cannot be continuously supplied to the washing chamber.